


Shut Up and Bake

by Jyushitmatsu



Series: Shut Up And Bake [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: BURNED cupcakes, Collar, Cupcakes, Force-Feeding, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Abuse, Sad Gumball, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, might be cute if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyushitmatsu/pseuds/Jyushitmatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Lee is a bit selfish. So selfish that when he realizes he's taken a liking to Prince Gumball's baking skills, he kidnaps the poor prince and forces him to be Marshall Lee's personal pastry slave, keeping him all to himself. Gumball's responsibilities include making only the best pastries, unless he wants to get spanked by The Paddle. He must do whatever his master says, and if he tries to talk back, Marshall will shove cupcakes in his mouth to shut him up. Though, sometimes it's better to just gag him and fuck him until his voice is too hoarse to complain. Part 1 of the series 'Shut Up And Bake'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Bake

I'm in a terrifying predicament.

I could have sworn I'd taken literally one minute to nap. I had been working so hard all day today- stirring and mixing and adding all of Marsh- er, _the King's_ favorite ingredients. Then I'd put the strawberry cupcakes in the oven and took a break on the couch. They were supposed to be ready by 4:30 PM.

I had only blinked- just blinked, and suddenly it was 6 o-fucking-clock.

Horrified, I run to the kitchen, and to my utter dread the smell of cupcakes burning is thick before I even enter the room.

"Oh glob, _please_ no..." I hastily remove the pastries from the oven, (burning myself a bit because I'd forgotten the mittens, but that didn't matter right now) and blow on them in vain. They were completely black and useless. "Shit." I might as well just put myself in the oven now. I glance at the clock-

**6:03 PM**

There was still time, right? Of course there was still time. Come on Gumball, think with that stupid brain of yours.

_Ah-hah!_

He said he was coming back at 6:30. I have approximately half an hour to fix everything. If I rush, it takes ten minutes to make the mixture. It takes thirty minutes to bake, but I can cut the time in half if I turn up the heat, leaving me with only a couple minutes for a speedy cleanup. No time for icing this time. I hope he won't be too angry about that.

I open the fridge to get the eggs.

There are no eggs.

Deep breaths, Gumball. My mind is racing. How could there be no eggs? Whatever. Nevermind. Screw the cupcakes idea. I'll have to make something that doesn't require eggs.

Or...or... What if I just fucking laid the eggs myself right now?

I don't know what to do. Every recipe I've ever learned in my life just flies out the window in my state of panic. I look back at the burned cupcakes. They can't be that bad, can they? It's not like they can kill him; he's immortal. I wish. I take a cupcake and bite into it.

It's so bad I nearly cry. This is hopeless. What time is it now?

**6:15 PM**

Fifteen minutes.

I grab the red icing and fucking bomb that shit in sugary filth. He won't even notice. I get the pink icing and put cute little hearts on each one. Yeah good. That's cute. When the cupcakes are covered in so much icing that it's nearly impossible to see how burned black they are, I frantically turn to the mess in the kitchen. I put everything back where it was, even wipe the table for good measure.

The sound of the front door opening makes me leap twenty feet in the air. He's here. I sit on my knees and stare at the floor.

"I'm ho~ome," he singsongs, and he soon enters the kitchen. "Hey, Cutie." He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my face up towards him. "Kiss me."

I close my eyes and know better to just oblige. He's rough with it- all tongue and his fangs scrape me a couple times. It makes me whimper a bit and I have to anchor myself by keeping on hand on his face. Suddenly he bites. He bites my lip really hard and when he lets go I'm bleeding. He gives me another, softer kiss, and licks off the blood.

"Sweet as always," he hums. "What did you make for me today, pet?"

"C-cupcakes." I nearly whisper. "Strawberry flavored."

"Ooooh. My favorite." He hovers toward the counter where the cakes are and I stare back at the ground. My heart thumps loud in my chest and I'm terrified because I know he's going to know. "Wait a minute," he says. I swallow. He flies back in front of me and kneels so we're eye level. "I almost forgot. I got you a present."

My eyes widen in surprise and I nearly blush.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cute." He pulls something pink out of a bag and when I look closer I see it's a collar. It has golden bells and a label that reads "Princess". "It's an electronic collar. With this I'll always know where you are and what kind of movements you're making and whether or not you've left the house. Try it on." He puts it around my neck and clips it on. "It even has fingerprint recognition. And whenever you're a bad boy-" he takes a out a remote with two buttons. He pushes the first one and a shock of electricity runs though my body. "But I think I like spanking you better. And when you're a good boy-" he pushes the other button and suddenly all of my senses heighten. My skin is buzzing; everything feels so good and a blush is rushing to my face. A very special organ is suddenly throbbing and at full attention and I have no control over it. "It does that. Do you like your present?"

When I was still ruling Candy Kingdom, some candy kids would mail me actual shit straight from their asses just to show appreciation for me (not because they were rude, just unintelligent) and I would gladly replace this present with one of those again.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Now for the cupcakes to celebrate!" He grabs a cupcake and is about to put it in his mouth. I look away. "Hm. A bit more icing than I'd prefer, but it's great. One of your bests. Nice job!" Utterly relieved, I smile up at him. And to think, I was worried about nothing! "-And that's what I'd say if I was the idiot you take me for."  My smile automatically disappears, and Marshall pins me to the ground.

"Eep!" I squeak. His eyes are red red red, and he looks like he's about to kill me.

"You tried to feed me cupcakes that were fucking _burned?!_ You won't get away with this!"

He lifts me then and throws me on the table, roughly pinning my arms over my head. "After everything I've done for you, huh? I was out all day getting something for you; this is how you repay me? When I'm done with you," He's about to continue when suddenly he pauses and takes a closer look at my hands. "What's this?" he asks, and his fingers brush against where I got burned from earlier, leaving a sting.

"O-ow! When I was making cupcakes, I forgot the mittens... and I burned myself." Marshall's eyebrows scrunch up in concern, then suddenly he's furious again.

"Why are you so careless all of a sudden? I never want to see a burn like that on you again, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

He rips apart my clothes, but before he does anything, he does a quick scan over my body that makes me squirm.

"Did you get burned anywhere else?"

"No..."

"Good." He flips me over so my butt faces upwards. "But still, you've done inexcusable things. You need to learn a lesson." I hear him shuffling about with his other hand and tears spring to my eyes for fear of what he's about to do. "There it is!" I crane my neck in time to see the large plastic paddle the vampire king twirls around in his hand. "You get twenty strikes." I'm forced to turn my face away out of shame. I bite my lip to endure the pain.

Smack! One.

Being made completely out of gum, my ass doesn't react the same way someone else's would during a spanking. Some people jiggle a little. I jiggle a lot. I also can't help but squirm. It's absolutely mortifying, especially knowing how much the sight entertains the sadist that is the vampire king.

Smack! Five.

"Ah!"

"Still got a lot more to go. Know that this hurts me more than it hurts-" Smack! "-you." He continues, probably marveling in the noises he's forcing me to make.

"Oh! Ow! Ahh. Mmf." My cheeks are stinging when there are just five left to go. I use this fact to empower me. I can last five more of these.

Soon he hits the twentieth strike, and I realize I'm sniffling and trying not to cry. I'm relieved though. It's over.

Suddenly I'm struck again.

"H-hey!" I protest. "I thought you said twenty!"

"Shut up." And he hits my ass with the paddle over and over and over.

"Stop! I said stop!" I scream at him but he doesn't listen. Smack. Smack. Smack.

I can't take it anymore.

So I kick Marshall Lee in the face. Hard.

He stumbles backwards in shock, holding the area where I kicked him. This is the first time I've ever resisted. I'm shocked too, but I waste no time. I run straight for the door while I still can; I open it and go outside in the first time in what feels like years; I sprint and when I reach the opening of the cave

An electric shock forces me to fall to the ground. Someone, and I know very well who it is, lifts me bridal style and carries me back into his home.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Marshall goes into the kitchen and retrieves the tray of cupcakes. He carries me to his bedroom. "You did a very, very bad thing just now." He puts the tray on his bedside table and sets me on the bed. "I don't think I can forgive you for that." He grabs a long belt from the floor and uses it to tie my wrists together then to a knob on the headboard. "I don't think you understand how much it hurts me Gumball. I take care of you, don't I? I give you kisses and I buy you things. And you always just want to run away. I'll have to make it so that you don't want to leave."

"You..." I pant. The shock had made me weak. "You make me sick." Marshall's eyes glow bright and he grabs a cupcake and shoves it in my mouth. It's sweet but still has that awful burnt flavor.

"Keep your mouth busy for a while." He inserts another cupcake before I swallow the first one.

"Mmmf...mf-mmmmf!" I swallow them both and take a breath, and as soon as I do, he shoves another in. He takes out the remote for my collar and I prepare for another shock. Instead of being electrocuted, though, everywhere goes warm and there's an intense pressure between my legs. "Mmmmf." My eyes unconsciously roll to the back of my head. I rub my thighs together for friction, then I remember Marshall is still there. He did this.

A sadistic grin stretches across his face and he undoes his jeans.

He spends about zero minutes and zero seconds preparing me, already pressing his tip to my entrance. I gulp down what's left of my cupcake.

"Wait-"

And he slams into me. Holding my thighs apart, he fucks into me without mercy. He pushes that button on the remote again and it makes my toes curl. He's hitting the spot roughly but perfectly and I don't want him to stop.

I hate it.

I dig my heels into his back as hard as I can, but all he does in response is lap at my neck with his soft tongue. I scream but it just comes out in moans. Besides, it's not like there's anyone for miles around to hear me.

I can't escape since I'm now bound to this bed. It's humiliating, letting him use me all he wants for as long as he wants and not being able to do anything about it.

Soon he thrusts with much more fervor, licking his lips and sticking his tongue in my mouth. I feel something building up and my back arches. Marshall curses, then comes inside me. I climax at about the same time, nearly coming to tears at the force of it.

I'm so worn out, I don't notice that Marshall has resumed thrusting.

"Don't you dare think we're done yet," he says. "We'll do this for days until you've learned your lesson. Until then, you'll remain chained here. You'll never burn the cupcakes again."

I didn't.


End file.
